Daisy Bell
by Zoey Overbeck
Summary: Old songfic. The off-key singing almost made Daisy Belpois cringe as she listened to the voice singing outside, wincing every so often when his off key singing took a turn for the worse, or when his voice cracked as he sang. No real OCs here, DxB.


AN: Because I can't get that song out of my head. I don't own the songs or Code Lyoko, but the sort-of OCs here are sort-of mine (they only appear here, and I'm not exactly attached to them). Antea and Waldo Belpois doesn't exist in this story, which features Daisy as Jeremie and Aelita's only child.

**-You and I, together we'll fly-**

_**Daisy, Daisy!  
**_

The off-key singing almost made Daisy Belpois cringe as she listened to the voice singing outside. The twenty-two year old female listened to the twenty year old male once more as he tried to sing for her outside of her house again, the bicycle he had with him resting against a tree in her yard. She fought the urge to hit her head against a hard object- any hard object- and hope that she would eventually get a concussion or at least a trauma from the amount blunt force. She took another swig of her coffee in annoyance, and continued to type on her laptop, wincing every so often when his off key singing took a turn for the worse, or when his voice cracked, which it did every so often. He had been doing this every night, sneaking into the night to sing for her, like a private concert, which she normally didn't mind. However, it was two in the morning now, and she was busy typing away at an essay she needed to write to help her grade. He had been singing to her at this time for about a week now, and it was starting to get on her nerves. She had half a mind to yell at him, but had thought about it, and decided that it would hurt his feelings, and cause him to be ashamed, and emotionally hurt. At this time, however, she needed to concentrate on her topic, which was half-done and due later in the day. Who knew that writing a six-page essay on the topic on the chemicals in the human body, and how they affected the mind and body would be so confusing and perplexing.

_**Give me your answer, do!**_

Daisy gritted her teeth, and hoped that he would eventually leave her to her work. Unfortunately, he continued to sing, despite the obvious lack of audience he had. How jealous Daisy was of the neighbors, who lived farther away from her house and from each other. How lucky they were that they lived in the valley near the small hill that she lived on, that they could not hear the torture her ears now suffered from his singing. Daisy was practically reaching the point in which she would finally start whacking her head against the wall for not staying at the dorm in the college in the first place. At least there, she would have a few other people to yell at him and stop him from yelling his song of love.

How he had found her name at the college that they both studied at confused her, as she didn't remember telling her name to him at any time in college. It was touching, but annoying at the same time, that he had found a song with her name in it today, and had gone a step further, his cacophony piercing the night with the sour notes right outside of her room window. Normally, he would have sung "Je Pense a Toi", but tonight, he had probably decided that wasn't working, and instead of singing about how he thinks of her, he would go and sing something else. She was not exactly a person incapable of loving, she just did not want to love anybody at the moment, until she had graduated college, found a steady job, and was financially able to marry, support her husband, and raise a family.

_**I'm half-crazy, all for the love of you!  
**_

This made her stop for a moment, and consider to stop writing for a moment to look at him for just a moment. Who knew that he had strong feelings for her that he would have the guts to pick a song that would openly tell her his feelings? She walked to the window, and slightly parted the curtains, glancing at the boy who had admired her for so long. Despite the expression she tried to wear as she tried to show that his singing was becoming quite irksome to her, a small smile managed to find its way to the surface, of which she tried to stifle, despite that he could not really see her face from the amount of curtains that still covered her window. It was amusing to see him belch out the chorus of the song first, rather than the actual beginning of the song. Then again, he must have thought it was sweeter, as he continued to sing.

_**It won't be a stylish marriage; I can't afford a carriage,**_

_**But you'd look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle made for two!  
**_

Her lover certainly didn't come from the richest of families, but he was well off enough that he could survive without financial aid from his parents. As he sang the last line of the chorus, Daisy could not help but notice the two-seater bicycle which leaned against the side of the cherry tree, which grew in her backyard while leaning slightly downwards, appearing to be peering down the hill like a silent guardian. The bright red bicycle, shining as the motion-detecting lights in the backyard provided a stark contrast to the dark background, which appeared to swallow up every source of light in the background.

_**There is a flower within my warm heart, **_

_**Daisy, Daisy!**_

_**Planted one day by a glancing dart,**_

_**Planted by Daisy Bell!  
**_

At this statement, Daisy let out a small grin, and hid it with a small scowl, easily faked by years of practice, and parted the curtains fully, allowing him to see her seemingly disapproving reaction. Her suitor gave off a small smirk to himself, proud that he had finally gotten her to the point of coming to see him from her window, even if the gesture was due to pure annoyance, and continued to sing. Daisy, raising an eyebrow, found her seemingly cruel and bored expression slipping away from her face. How did he come to like her, despite her every precaution to look as intimidating and unexpressive to those who tried to show any sign of affection to her? She despised love, or so she thought, and she thought her guise of indifference was enough to make the young men's poems and words of affection freeze in their roots.

_**Whether she loves me or loves me not, **_

_**Sometimes it's hard to tell!**_

_**But there are those that would share the lot,**_

_**Of beautiful Daisy Bell!  
**_

The last lyrics that her suitor had uttered from his lips amused Daisy. True, her guise of cold indifference appeared that she didn't care for anyone, and it was hard to tell her real expressions behind her normally straight and serious face. Despite herself, Daisy found herself twirling her blond hair and grinning at the dark haired male that kept singing to her the song which he had recently discovered when he had chanced upon "A Space Odyssey". Oddly, Daisy didn't despite the song as much as she would have normally hoped anymore.

Maybe it was the young boy's determination, his attempts to serenade her, or his stubbornness that immediately reminded her of his parents, two lovers that had found each other despite their own form of stubbornness. It ran in both sides of his family, comprised of strong-willed males and females who hated to back down from a challenge. It was no wonder that the surname that they now bore reflected their will. Her suitor gave her a charming grin, which was full of warmth and promises of a good future that lead her to stop thinking all rational thought, her brain processes slowing down before completely stopping together.

_**Daisy, Daisy!**_

_**Give me your answer, do!**_

_**I'm half crazy, all for the love of you!**_

_**It won't be a stylish marriage; I can't afford a carriage,**_

_**But you'd look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two!  
**_

Daisy hesitated for a while before she decided to play his little game, in order for him to finally stop singing outside her window, if you could call it singing at all. She soon found herself fly though her bedroom door, despite every mental shout she gave to herself that she would not do this. Quickly running, almost bounding, she descended the stairways and unlocked the backdoor, stepping outside in her light pink sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. Allowing the electronic doorway to close automatically close and lock behind her without its owner manually doing it, Daisy walked to her singer, who grinned whole-heartedly at her, and warmly stared in her blue eyes with his brown eyes. Suddenly possessed with a feeling, she was standing outside of her home one moment, and riding down the streets on the backseat of a two-person bicycle, going up and down the gently sloping streets of France.

Her suitor laughed good-naturedly, his legs kicking furiously against the petals to get to the top of a more slanting hill before he stopped on the top. He turned around and smiled devilishly at her, intent on showing her that he did mean all the lyrics that he had sang on loving and thinking about her. Daisy had no idea why he was smiling until she looked in front of him, eyes widening in realization. In front of them were the streets below, slanting at a slightly steeper angle than on the side which they had pedaled on a few seconds ago. With a mischievous grin, he pushed the bicycle forward. Instinctively, she squealed in surprise, and clutched onto him, afraid of falling off. Soon, however, she found that the wind rushing by and the speed of the bicycle didn't scare her anymore. Being accustomed to the adrenaline, she began laughing madly, she did not know why.

_**We will go in tandem as man and wife,**_

_**Daisy, Daisy!**_

_**Wheeling away down the road of life,**_

_**I and my Daisy Bell!**_

_**When the night's dark, we can both despise, **_

_**Policemen and lamps as well,**_

_**There are bright lights in the dazzling eyes,**_

_**Of beautiful Daisy Bell!  
**_

Daisy laughed as they kept on pedaling, her suitor laughing madly also, huffing and puffing as he tried to sing and breathe in the life-giving air. Who knew that her laughter, rare as it was, was contagious to make him laugh also? They pedaled through the streets, blazing past the shops and the stores with the speed only produced by the young and crazy. Past the shores they rode, occasionally stopping by to admire the view as the sun began to peek over the water. Noticing how late it was getting, her suitor tore his eyes from the sight of the beach shore to look at her, who nodded. He gave a tired smile and began to ride back to her house, avoiding the traffic that now began to build up in the streets as the citizens of France began to wake up for another day.

_**Daisy, Daisy!**_

_**Give me your answer, do!**_

_**I'm half crazy, all for the love of you!**_

_**It won't be a stylish marriage; I can't afford a carriage,**_

_**But you'd look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle built for two!**_

Her singer eventually rode up the hill, with great difficulty since he did not bicycle much, and parked the bicycle in the backyard, allowing her to dismount. Daisy grinned and offered a small smile. The small ride with her courter provided her with a rare insight to the feeling to which she tried to block out most of the time. Perhaps her would-be suitor did contribute to her essay topic, and had accidentally given her an idea on what to write for the rest of the essay. As the sun began to shine over the lands, Daisy gave a small smile to him, almost in a grateful manner, but the rare, but genuine smile turned more sly, almost as if she had something devious inside of her head, much like a prankster's would.

"Well, Ms. Bells, how did I do?" he asked expectantly, like a student who had done a wonderful report and was practically begging for a critique.  
"It's Ms. Belpois, and I must say, for a person who can't carry a tune in a bucket, you did pretty good."  
"Can't carry a what! Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'll show you that I can sing!" he protested, slightly getting annoyed when she only raised an eyebrow in response and yawned. "N'importe ou dans le monde, chaque seconde je pense à toi! N'importe-!" he began to sing, but was interrupted when Daisy gently rested her finger against his lips, signaling him to be quiet before he sang the whole rendition of 'Je Pense a Toi'.  
"Can't just let me go, can you?" Daisy asked teasingly, withdrawing her pointer from his lips.  
"Now, why would I do that, Bells?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"You're just as stubborn as your parents!" Daisy giggled, playfully shoving him and running to her backyard door entrance.  
"Will I be seeing you again, Daisy Ann Belpois?" he questioned, hoping that she would say yes. "If no, then I'd probably have to convince you to come out again… with song! You know I will relentlessly chase after your love!"  
"Well, Byron Stern," Daisy playfully said, grinning feverishly "Catch me if you can."

And with that, she was gone, slipping inside into her home once more to leave her suitor momentarily confused in his thoughts. Before he left, Byron gazed at the back of her house, images of her smiling face playing over in his head, smiling affectionately, and bicycling away.

**-Je Pense a Toi-**

AN: "Je Pense a Toi" is by Saya, and "Daisy Bells" is by Harry Dacre. People in XL now have another reason to call me Bells (my name's not Daisy, guess again)… wonderful. *laughs* It's the shortened version of the song, which is the part I omitted (the one that contained the ringing bell part). Inspired by 2001: A Space Odyssey, Jeremie's last name, my nickname at XL, Jerlita, the inability to get it out of my head, and Hal's death, I decided to do a fanfiction on this.


End file.
